


They Grow Up Fast

by FreakHour



Series: Sweet as Hale [18]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hale Family - prefire, Hale Family Feels, Hale Family Fic, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 06:32:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakHour/pseuds/FreakHour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sweet as Hale was begun on tumblr (http://halefamilyfic.tumblr.com) because eeames wanted some Hale Family stuff. I thought. Why not? This all happened. I admit my take on everything is definitely not s3 compliant and... It just never will be. These are pre-fire Hales. I treat it very much like if the Cosbys were Werewolves. They are a fun family how I write them. The Dad is Alec, please imagine him played by Joe Flanigan. (you should totally go to the tumblr an enjoy the imageset header eeames made it is A+++) Everyone else you know except their baby Eric. In the Hale Family only Alec and Eric are human. I hope you enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Grow Up Fast

The first time Laura gets in the car after school telling Alec she got married at recess his heart falls out of his chest. “What!??!” He squawked over his shoulder, making Derek in his car seat jump. It doesn’t matter that Laura is in kindergarten. It just doesn’t matter at all. “WHO IS THIS BOY?!” Alec grits out, trying not to yell because Derek’s eyes are welling up with tears and he doesn’t want to make his kids cry. But Seriously. Who is marrying kindergartners???

Laura smiles and kicks her feet happily, “His name is Billy and he writes his two’s backwards.”

"He sounds like he’s not on your level baby." Alec says seriously. “Writing a two backwards is.."

"I’m gonna write my twos that way." Laura announces. “Cuz we’re married. We kissed."

Alec slams on the brakes and turns in his seat. “Laura baby you WHAT?!”

Laura looks at Derek and pokes his cheek and makes him laugh as his welled up tears fall just because they need somewhere to go. She draws on his face with the dampness making Derek grab her hand and start yelling La La La La which is all he says. It killed Alec that it wasn’t DA. God knows he spent every day with his son on his lap coaching him to the sound. After all before bed Talia spent her time with him pushing Ma. They’d both lost out to LAURA. Alec shakes his head, “Shhhh Derek, shhhh now. Laura. You will not lower your abilities just because of some boy. And you aren’t married if you kiss.”

Laura makes her thinking face and tilts her head, “Billy says we are. We’re married forever. He’s making me sandwiches and cookies tomorrow.”

"Laura. I don’t want you to be married." Alec pleads. “You’re my little girl."

Laura grins at her dad, her nose scrunching up with it as she sing-songs at him. “ToooOOooOoooo LLLaaaaAAAaaaaate. Sorry DaddyyyyyyyYYYYyyyyy.” Then she made a kissy face at him and reached over to hold Derek’s hand.

His heart in his stomach Alec turned back to the front and put the car back in drive, rejoining the traffic. How long was a prison sentence if you beat up a little boy? Was he crazy to wonder that? Maybe he was. 

That night, after Talia was done laughing at him, she kissed Alec and held him close. “You do know this isn’t real, right? She’s not moving out with some boy named Billy who is easily confused by his twos.”

"She was writing them backwards on purpose tonight." Alec complained. “And she thinks it is funny!!!"

"Of course she thinks it’s funny. She’s your daughter. She has your awful sense of humor."

Alec scowled at his wife. “I hope our kids are capable of more empathy than their mother.”

Talia snickers and bites his ear gently, “I thought I would get to be the one to freak out over my babies. You are taking all the good parts Alec, it’s not fair.”

"Please… you’re their mom. you get to teach them all the werewolf stuff and I just stand there for them to practice not snapping me like a twig." Alec sighs and kisses her face lovingly. “Not that I mind. I mean Derek squeezed my finger today and wow has he got a better grip than Laura ever did."

Talia snorts. “You’re saying that as an overly proud dad again.”

"I’m telling you he is going to be a great pitcher." Alec grins.

"Laura could be a great pitcher." Talia points out.

"Sure, if she didn’t chew up my baseballs and tell me she hates the game and she wants to have a tea party instead." Alec pouts. He wants all of his kids to play.

Talia laughs and shakes her head, “Maybe someday. And the same thing with this Billy. It’ll work out.” 

Alec really didn’t think so. He was already thinking if Billy is still around by high school he will just murder him and hide him in a wall of a house he is renovating. It’d be very Edgar Allen Poe but these things must be done. He’s waiting with Derek outside the kindergarten when Laura appears. She can’t take more than three steps without sighing hugely and dragging her little backpack behind her. When she climbs in and closes the door, Alec turns to look at her completely depressed face.

"Hey baby, what’s the matter?" Alec asks softly.

Laura leans so she can press her face against Derek who gloms onto her head comfortingly. “Billy gave MY cookies to Anna. He said we’re division-ed.”

Alec has to swallow his delight. Yes!! Somewhere Billy shudders with the spectral knowledge he just escaped a pretty dramatic demise.

"How about… We get french fries and milkshakes? That always makes me feel better when I’m sad." Alec suggests.

Laura looks up at him, “Can we?” When Alec nods and winks at her Laura smiles, still laying across the back against Derek. “Thanks Daddy. I’m only marrying you from now on.”

Alec turns back to the front and pulls away from the curb, “That’s the best idea you’ve ever had baby.” And how about that, Talia was completely right.


End file.
